Mass Effect 2: Upgrade Locations
Assault Rifle Damage (5) Each level increases Assault Rifle Damage by 10% *In the quarantine area on Omega, just after a barricade of mercs. *Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. *During Zaeed's loyalty mission on Zorya, on a computer, but only by sacrificing the workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, in the room blocked by the collapsed pillar. *During Samara's loyalty mission, on the wall in Morinth's apartment. Biotic Damage (5) Each level increases Biotic Damage by 10% *On Horizon world on a dead collector when you first meet a Scion, after finding Delan (easily missed). *During Samara's recruitment mission in the small room with Elnora, the asari hiding behind the desk. *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. *On Pragia during Jack's loyalty mission, on a hackable computer right before fighting Kureck. Damage Protection (5) *On Purgatory in a destroyed YMIR mech right after freeing Jack. *Sold on the Citadel at Saronis Applications. *During Collector Ship Mission on a research terminal before encountering any collectors. *Reward for N7: Anomalous Weather Detected on Canalus (Dirada System, Pylos Nebula). *Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. Does not sell it until after Collector Ship mission. Geth Shield Strength (2) Each level increases shields by 25% on party members equipped with Geth shielding *On a computer during Tali's loyalty mission, just after the first room. *During Legion's loyalty mission on a geth terminal. Found in a room sparking the conversation about the size of the ship. *Sometimes rewarded after Normandy Crash Site (DLC only), however appears to be a bug and does not show up. Heavy Skin Weave (5) *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *On a dead collector on Horizon, just after first seeing husks, before examining dead Husk. If you examined husk, you are too late and won't be able to go back. *Sold on Illium at Gateway Personal Defense. *On the Derelict Reaper ship in a computer after fighting your first Scion of the level. *On an N7 mission: N7: MSV Strontium Mule (Arinlarkan System, Omega Nebula). Located at the end of the mission on a hackable terminal with the payload. Heavy Pistol Damage (5) Each level increases Heavy Pistol Damage by 10% * Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. * Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. * On Tali's recruitment mission on Haestrom, at the bottom of a stairwell at the first fight with the geth (easily missed). * On the Citadel during Thane's loyalty mission, immediately at the beginning on the 800 Wards on a datapad. * On Aeia during Jacob's loyalty mission, just after the barricade is destroyed with the rigged mech. Heavy Weapon Ammo (6) Each level increases Heavy Weapon Ammo capacity by 15% *On Freedom's Progress on the dead YMIR mech just outside Veetor's shack. *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *Sold on Tuchanka at Ratch's . *During Mordin's mission on a hackable research terminal after the boss. *During Zaeed's loyalty mission by the fire extinguisher controls, only if trying to save workers (have to choose between Heavy Weapon Ammo and Assault Rifle Damage). *Reward for N7: Blood Pack Base (Shrike Abyssal, Xe Cha System, Planet Zada Ban) *Reward for N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay Krogan Vitality (2) Each level increases Health by 25% on krogan party members *On Korlus in the same room you find Warlord Okeer. *On Tuchanka during Mordin's loyalty mission, in the same room as the dead female Krogan. Medi-Gel Capacity (5) Each level increases Medi-Gel Capacity by 1 *Complete Dr Chakwas' side mission (Serrice Ice Brandy). *On Omega, inside Mordin's clinic in the quarantine zone. *Sold at Sirta Foundation on the Citadel. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology. *On Illium at during Miranda's loyalty mission on a dead merc after the first elevator ride and sub-machine gun upgrade (easily missed). Sniper Rifle Damage (5) Each level increases Sniper Rifle Damage by 10% *Sold on Omega at Omega Market. *On Korlus at the top of the stair case after the waves of Krogans. *On the Citadel during Garrus' loyalty mission, in a hackable terminal just before raising the shutters. *Sold at Rodam Expeditions on the Citadel. *On the Derelict Reaper ship at the end of a long catwalk where Legion snipes some husks. Shotgun Damage (5) Each level increases Shotgun Damage by 10% *Sold on Omega at Kenn's Salvage. *On Purgatory on a dead guard right after destroying the first large mech. *Sold on Tuchanka at Fortack's Database. *After Grunt's loyalty mission, awarded by the shaman automatically. *On the Derelict Reaper ship in the middle of a bunch of Scion and husk fights. Submachine Gun Damage (5) Each level increases Submachine Gun Damage by 10% * On Omega, right before the assault on Archangel. There is a door you have to bypass close to the gunship (easily missed). * Sold on the Citadel at Rodam Expeditions. * Sold on Ilium at Gateway Personal Defense. * During Thane's recruitment mission, just before the windy bridge. * On Ilium during Miranda's loyalty mission. Found in a shipping container after riding the first elevator. Tech Damage (5) Each level increases Tech Damage by 10% *Sold at Saronis Applications on the Citadel. *On the main floor of Archangel's house during the assault. *Sold on Illium at Serrice Technology, does not show up until after Collector Ship mission. *During Collector Ship Mission, after fighting the Praetorian. *After Tali's loyalty mission, awarded after trial if Tali is found innocent either through Paragon/Renegade scores or by handing over evidence (and losing Tali's loyalty permanently). *Sometimes rewarded after Normandy Crash Site (DLC only), however appears to be a bug and does not show up. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 2